


When I Get Where I'm Going  (One-shot, complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, The Other Side, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: The aftermath of Glenn and Lucille





	

 

**When I get where I'm going**   
**On the far side of the sky**   
**The first thing that I'm gonna do**   
**Is spread my wings and fly**   
**I'm gonna land beside a lion**   
**And run my fingers through his mane**   
**Or I might find out what it's like**   
**To ride a drop of rain**

**Brad Paisley, "When I Get Where I'm Going"**

 

The ringing in his ears was overwhelming. He could only see the dirt on the ground, and tried to focus on a small, white rock.

His head hurt, and the one and only glance he cast in the direction of where Maggie was blurred as the blood poured into his eyes.

Glenn tried to stay awake, but was quickly losing consciousness. He had to stay awake. _They’d get to the Hilltop and the doctor there would take care of him,_ he thought to himself.

He couldn’t hear the screaming anymore, and started to feel better. Better than he felt in years.

Glenn could feel a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his head he saw a familiar face.

“Mom?” He was stunned, and felt his leg muscles tighten as he stood up. “Mom, what are you doing here? It’s not safe. Dad?” He shook his head, and the ringing in his ears was gone, replaced by the soft sounds of crying.

“What’s going on?” He stuttered, as he looked behind him and saw his crumbled body. Rosita was crying and covered with blood.

“It’s okay now. It’s better now.” Jeannette Rhee said, as she wrapped her arms around her son.

“My boy.” John Rhee said with tears in his eyes, as he pulled both his son and his wife into a tight embrace.

“What’s going on?” Glenn repeated. He looked back at where he was kneeling just moments earlier. He looked over at Maggie, who was being comforted by Abe. He ached to go to her, and heard her deep cries.

“It’s your time, honey. It’s better now.” Jeannette said again, the soothing sound of her voice was calming to Glenn, who was having trouble adjusting to crossing over to the other side.

“No….no…no…I’m gonna be a dad. I have to stay with Maggie.” Glenn pleaded, tears streaming out of his eyes.

He walked over to Maggie, completely unseen by the Saviors and Negan. Glenn got to his knees and tried to grab onto his wife, his hands going through her body.

“Maggie….I’m here.” He suddenly became quiet as watched Negan drag Rick by the back of his shirt into the RV. Abe was stroking Maggie’s back and rocking her like a child.

“Maggie….I’m right here. Can you hear me?”

Jeannette walked over to her son and put her hand back onto his shoulder. “She can’t hear you, honey. It’s okay. It’s better now.” The woman looked over to her husband and said “He’s having problems adjusting.”

xxxxx

“I couldn’t get to you. I tried.” Glenn told his parents, as the three stood together while Negan was still in the RV with Rick.

“It’s best that you didn’t. We were gone. Our entire street was gone within an hour. But we were watching over you. We kept you safe the entire time.” The elder Rhee stated.

“Oh yes. You’ve kept us busy. Your dad was with you in the well, I sat by your side when you were lying on the part of the prison walkway. We were both with you under the dumpster.”

“It’s just your time, son. We were scared for you. But we’ve been with you every day.”

“I don’t want to leave Maggie.” Glenn begged, his tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You’ll always be with her. Come with us, now…it’s better this way.” Jeannette told her son, as she took his hand and the three walked away. They were half way into the woods when the trio saw a short woman with long, black hair walk over to the group. She was holding the hand of a young boy with red hair and a pre-teen girl.

Glenn could only watch as the door to the RV ripped open and Negan walked over to Abe.


End file.
